No One Can Know
by EMCismylove
Summary: Bella moves to Forks but no one knows why. Then she meets Edward who also has a secret. What will it take for them to trust each other? VAMPIRES, OOC. Canon Pairing as of now. Rated T for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**REWRITTEN!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in anyway! This is just for my personal amusment, and yours! :)

* * *

I stared out my bedroom window, looking out into the dreary forest that surrounded Forks. I looked up to the sky and of course I saw the standard gloom that was practically what Forks was known for. Cloudy, misty, down right depressing weather, 360 days in a year. Okay, so maybe that's an exaggeration but not by much! I hated it here, all the fog and mist. I wasn't your standard Cali girl by far, with my dark brown hair and dark eyes but I loved the sun. I loved to just sit outside with the sun beating down on me. Here, back in my hometown that was damn near impossible. I was missing everything about my home back in Long Beach already! The weather, my mum, my friends and I had only been here for two days. How was I going to do this?

"Stupid me, and my stupid plan to move to stupid Forks!" I cursed myself internally. I was suddenly snapped out of my self pity party as my phone rang from the across the room. I slowly got up from my spot on the bed and grabbed my phone off of the dresser. I was expecting it to be a text from one of my friends back home but instead it was from an unknown number. Intrigued I opened up the text and read the message silently.

" If you know whats safe 4 you, you will move back 2 where your from, ASAP. You will be in danger here! - a friend. "

The drama queen in me let out a loud gasp and dropped my phone to the ground where it clattered against the dark hardwood. I stared down at the little florescent screen for a good 30 seconds before my rational side took over. Squatting down I picked up my phone and rolled my eyes. This text message was from one of two people, it was either from some stupid group of young kids who probably thought this was frickin' hilarious. Or it was from one of my friends back home trying to scare me back into coming home. Which if I was being honest, almost worked. But I wasn't moving back; I couldn't. This was my new home and the sooner I accepted that, the better it would be for everyone. I was not moving back to Long Beach to put myself back in that position. I was making a new start here. I was getting away from my past, and I would never have to deal with Li- _it_ again.

Glancing at the clock I realized that my little pity party and rant had put me behind schedule by about half an hour and I wasn't even dressed yet! I grabbed a blue t-shirt, pair of skinnies and a pair of simple black heels and threw them on. Scurrying over to the mirror I grabbed my make-up bag and just put on the bare minimal. Swiping on an extra coat of mascara I grabbed my school bag and purse then raced down the stairs. I still had to get my schedule and textbooks from the office! I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen then headed outside. I hopped into my car and sighed. I loved my car, it was just simply amazing. I plugged y iPod into the car speakers and pulled out of the driveway. I sped down the street and turned onto Forks' only main road, this must led to the high school right? Charlie had told my that the school was a ways down, past the grocery store so I kept my head turned towards the road and ignored the stares I was getting from pedestrians and the cars I was passing. This town was so small they must realize I'm a newbie from my car. Kind of pathetic really.

I finally pulled into Forks High School's parking lot and pulled into the nearest parking spot, next to a red BMW which looked like, besides mine of course, the newest car in the parking lot. I checked out the rims and interior and figured that somebody new must have moved here since my last visit 4 years ago because no family that lived here before that could afford a car like that, but I still think my car is better. I walked towards the office doors ignoring all the stares I was getting, did I have some sort of sign on y back that just screamed "NEWBIE!"? Or is this little town that shallow that they will latch on to any piece of new gossip? Such as, Chief of Police, Charlie Swan's daughter finally returns to Forks after years of absence? I rolled my eyes and glared at the person closest to me who was staring. I had finally reached the office doors so opening them up I walked over to the front desk that had a name plate on it that read, "Mrs. Cope".

"Hello , I'm Bella. I just moved here a couple of days ago...", I started uncertain of what I should say to her.

"Oh, hello you must be Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter.", she said smiling warmly at me .

"Yeah, that's me. But please call me Bella .", I said. I wonder how many times I would have to say that today. I should start counting. One.

"Oh of course dear. Now I suppose you would be wanting your class schedule?"

I nodded my head, hoping to get this over with fast.

"Okay, here that is. And here is a map of the whole school, and I'll highlight the quickest ways to your classes.", Mrs. Cope said.

"Sure, thank-you very much!", I said, backing out of the office.

"No problem dear, I hope you have a good day. Oh! Here, you need to get all of your teachers to sign this slip of paper and bring it back to me at the end of the day. Please and thank-you."

"Sure will!", I said as I grabbed the slip of paper and walked out of the office. Hmm, I wonder what i have. Hopefully nothing terrible. First period: History, second period: Gym, third period: Mathematics, forth period: English Literature, fifth period: Biology. Honestly? Gym second period? Why would they do that to me! Why would they do that to anyone? That is just inhumane torture. Glancing at my watch I realized I was almost late to class and I have no clue where to go. Fuck... But Forks High is only so big so after wandering around the halls for a few minutes, looking like a complete I might add, I finally found the History classroom and slipped in, only a couple of minutes late I might add. The teacher, Mr. Leger, thankfully didn't even make me introduce myself in front of everyone he just showed me to my seat. Most of the events he was talking about I had already studied back home so I just sat there bored. But I did take a few notes, just so I didn't make a terrible impression on the teacher on the first day.

It was basically the same in every class, just a review of things I already new. I met a few nice people too, so luckily I would have someone to sit with at lunch which saves me the problem of sitting alone looking like a loner. A cute loner, but a loner none the less.

As I waiting in the lunch line I looked over the cafeteria, nothing special here. Same as any other high school, you have your cheerleaders and the people who think that they are the coolest things ever. Then I saw a table I didn't see during my first look around the cafeteria. It was way in the back and all I could see what the backs of five people's head's. There was 2 girls and 3 boys. Even from the back they looked gorgeous, one of the girls had short spiky black hair and the other had long blonde hair that I would die for to have, it looked gorgeous from this distance, I couldn't imagine it close up. One of the guys had curly hair almost like the colour of honey, the second one had short black hair and holy shit, even from the back you could tell he was ripped! What does he do, lift weights 24/7! He looked gigantic! Finally the last one had this pretty topaz coloured hair, it was indescribable really, it didn't do it justice to say topaz but I couldn't think of any other word to describe it. His hair was darker the honey, it had a touch of brown in it but... I just couldn't describe it. After thinking all of that his head turned around, and his eyes just looked into mine. I froze, he was beautiful... Words couldn't even begin to describe it. But then those eyes, I just had this feeling that I had seen them before. All of this happened in about 3 seconds, then he turned around quickly and I walked ahead to pay for my food dumbfounded by this gorgeous guy.

All through lunch I couldn't concentrate, all I could think about was, "Who were they?" and "Where had I seen those eyes before?"


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed pretty close to the original on this one! Almost word for word! :)

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Twilight in any way or form!**

* * *

I was so confused as I was walking to my fourth period. English. Not a bad subject, but I hope my teachers not a complete bitch. But still all my brain was focusing on was, where had I seen those eyes before ? They seemed so familiar but distant, like I had seen them a long, long time ago. Oh well, he was so hot who cares about his stupid eye colour! I just slipped into English before the bell when Ms. McDermott looked up. Darn, was I gonna get into trouble on my first day! Luckily she just pointed to a seat in the back, but not before making me introduce myself to the class. It was so embarrassing, I was stuttering like a fool. How was it that I couldn't make it through one sentence without stuttering when I was standing in front of a group of people? I'm not even that shy! After that grand ordeal, I was focusing on making it to my seat without falling or making a bigger fool of myself when I saw the book we were going to be reading this semester. Wuthering Heights. I love that book! It has to be my favorite book of all time! Finally, something to look forward to this semester, I guess it's going to help that I know the book from cover-to-cover. For the rest of the class we just discussed the book but then the bell rang and I had to head to Biology...

Now, don't get me wrong, Biology is an okay subject, if you understand it. Me, I don't get it at all! I can't stand the why we have to know all of this random junk about plant cells. Honestly, when are we ever going to use that information in real life? I would understand if I planed to be a Biologist or something, but I don't. So really, it's just a waste of time for me. But, whatever... I was not looking forward to my last class. That was before I walked into class and saw the guy from the cafeteria, the Adonis one. Bronze hair guy. I suddenly had th strong urge to look up at the ceiling and thank who ever was up there. But I would probably get a lot of weird stares for that so I just did it in my head. Then Mr. Doiron said the best words I have ever heard in my life.

" Isabella, you'll have to sit next to, hmm, seems Edward Cullen has the only seat available. He's back there by the window.''

I turned aound to see who he was talking about and it was the frickin' guy from the cafeteria! Bronze hair guy has a name! Edward. It's old fashioned but it seems to suit him. I almost started hyperventilating at the fact that I was going to sit next to HIM for the year. I wanted to jump up and down like an excited puppy! But that would be uncool ya know, so I decided I was going to play it cool. Like this happens every day.

" Sure, but please just call me Bella." Second time.

" Alright Bella... Here's your textbook. Open it up to Ch.4 ."

I slowly walked over to the desk, trying not to make eye contact because I knew I wouldn't be able to get out a coherent sentence if I did, I mean did you see him! When I finally sat down I glanced over at him really quick just to see what he was doing. What I saw made me freeze, it brought back flashbacks of the past. Something I wanted to forget. The look on his face was pure hatred. His eyes had turned to a stony black and he was staring down at me. I couldn't look away, but I was petrified, wondering what he was going to do to me. What had I done to make him act so severely to me? Then Mr. Doiron asked Edward some question I didn't catch. Edward however didn't miss a beat.

" The Krebs Cycle Mr. Doiron. ", Edward said breaking from our intense staring contest.

" Correct Edward. Now who can tell me-'' Mr. Doiron started to ask but I tuned him out and glanced back at Edward who was frozen in place, like a statue, staring straight ahead.

I kept glancing back at Edward but he was staring ahead of him, not really focusing on anything. I huffed and laid my head on my arms. I saw him out of the corner of my eye looking down at me with his eyebrows arched. I just ignored him and tried really hard to pay attention to Mr. Doiron. Which was quite hard when I had this amazing looking guy next to me and all Mr. Doiron was talking about was cells and some golden onion? What the hell? That distracted me momentarily but it still didn't exactly compare in any degree.

While I was sneaking a glance up at him again I saw him staring down at me, with the same look of anger in his coal black eyes but masked by a little confusion. I looked back at him just as curiously, at least this was giving me an excuse to stare at him. All too soon the bell rang. Edward was up out of his seat and out the door before I even comprehended that class was over. I didn't want to think to much about how fast he ran so I just wondered if he was on the track team. I stood up to head out to my car to go to the grocery store, I noticed that Charlie barely had anything in the fridge, how that man got by was beyond me, when the tip of my high heel caught onto the corner of the desk. I was wondering how bad the impact was going to be when someone from behind caught me.

" Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Isabella. It's great to meet you, guess your lucky I was here eh? ", he said, all the while still holding onto me too tight and glancing down at my chest when he thought I wasn't looking.

Urgh, what a guy. You can't even get rid of them in a small town like Forks. "Uhm, yeah I'm fine you can let go of me now." He did so, albeit reluctantly. "Just call me Bella," Third time. Did he not hear me say it already to Mr. Doiron? I know the whole class was listening. " Thanks, it's great to meet you to. But I'll be fine, I'm kind of a klutz. I fall down all the time."

" Oh , well I guess I'll just have to hang around you more." , he said trying to flirt but failing terribly! Then oh my god. Did he just wink at me! I looked over his shoulder frantically trying to get someone to help me, _anybody_. There was a guy in the back talking to Mr. Doiron, I looked at him desperately and it seemed he got the hint, he walked over to where we were standing.

" Hey, Mike. I think Mr. Doiron wants to talk to you. Something about last week's test ? ", the mystery guy lied smoothly.

" Oh crap, if I failed that test I'm going to be dead meat!", he said looking visibly distressed. He started walking backwards toward Mr. Doiron then winked at me AGAIN! I shuddered and turned to my mystery guy.

" Thanks... ?" I trailed off not knowing his name.

" Jacob Black, but call me Jake. I take it your Bella?"

" Oh my god, I like you already your the only person in this place who has called me that!"

He looked smug when I said that I liked him already. " Yeah well, I'm pretty likable. "

I hit him, " And pretty confident ehh." I was just joking around with him, for some reason I was already completely comfortable with him. There was just something about him. He started to fool around and act like it hurt him but by now we were in the parking lot and he saw my car.

" OH MY GOD! Is that your frickin' car? " Yeah, this is pretty much the reaction I get from every guy.

"Yeah, that's my baby.'' I said affectionately, I swear I am just like a man when it comes to my car! Black on black Dodge Charger? That is my kind of heaven. I worshiped my baby. ''I've had her now for about a year and a half. "

"What year is she ? "

"An '09."

"She's beautiful!"

''Oh she is but listen, I gotta go! So I'll see you tomorrow?'' I asked.

''Yeah definitely!"

"Okay, see you then!'' I said backing up towards my car.

"Bye!'' Jake said backing away slowly, still staring at my car.

I just laughed to myself and turned around to get into my car. At least I was making a couple of friends here. At least that's what I thought before I looked up and saw Edward and the four other people across the parking lot staring at me with anger in their eyes. I have to admit their even more gorgeous from the front. But all I did was give them an evil glare back and rolled my eyes at them. They seemed surprised that I did that, the blonde girl even started to take a step toward me before the big muscly one grabbed her and pulled her back. I just rolled my eyes again and flipped my hair then hopped into my car. I turned on my car and the music started blaring through the speakers. I smirked and reversed, then pulled out of my parking spot squealing my tires in the process. I drove past the group bopping my head to the music, and just ignored them. Whatever, so they don't like me. Guess what, I really don't care.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way or form! I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

* The name _Nicheal _is pronounced like Michelle with an N. :) Enjoy. *

R&R

* * *

I kept on driving until I got onto the main road where I slowed down nearer to the speed limit. I don't think it would be very impressive for the police chief's daughter to get a ticket. I slowed to a stop at a red light and glanced back in my rear view mirror. Well look who it fucking was; the stupid Cullen's. Great, I should have known you couldn't get away from them in a town this small. I could see them recognize it was me ahead of them while I was looking though the rear view mirror. I could see the blonde one's eyes narrow at the sight of me. I could tell that she wanted more then anything to just hit me. Pft, like to see her try. I could take her, she looks scrawny, absolutely no muscle on her what-so-ever. Whatever, the light turned green, so I hit the gas and speed through the intersection, taking a sharp right into the grocery store's parking lot. I saw the Cullen's drive past the store, heading towards the edge of town.

As I walked through the store picking up things here and there I started thinking about the fact that I had to deal with them again tomorrow. I don't know why, it was only my first day of school here, but I absolutely could not stand them. It was unfathomable, usually I was never this quick to judge somebody, or something. This case was different for some reason, I couldn't stand any of them. Except for maybe Edward, but it's obvious he doesn't like me, he can't even stand to sit next to me. I just wish I knew what I had done for him to detest me so much. Boys. They're so confusing. I headed up to check out and saw the latest issue of Seventeen in the stands. My friends and I back home would always buy the latest copy of magazines and stay up all night just reading them and laughing, the total cliché sleepovers. Seventeen was always my favorite... Damn, I miss them a lot... I got to give Nicheal a call tonight when I get home. I placed all the food onto the counter and on a sudden impulse turned around and set the magazine down next to all the food.

As I headed out to put the groceries into my car I saw a familiar face, Mike frickin' Newton. I hid my face in my truck and peeked around the side of my car to see if he had noticed me, thankfully it didn't look like he had. There wasn't anything in the world that I didn't want to do more then to have a conversation with Mike Newton in the middle of the grocery store's parking lot. Although having a conversation with the Cullen's in the middle of the grocery store's parking lot was a close second at least none of them would try to make a pass at me.

I quickly asserted the distance between me and my car door and contemplated whether or not I would be able to make it without Mike noticing me when one of the store's employees walked up to me.

"G'day ma'am. Are you done with your cart?" the guy asked a little too loudly.

I peeked around the car again and was relieved to see that Mike hadn't noticed.

"Uhm, ya I am. Thanks." I whispered.

"Uh, yeah...you have...a good day ma'am...", he said giving me a look and backing away from me taking the cart.

I looked around the car to see that Mike had his back turned away from me so I took my chance and I ran for the driver's side. I hopped into the car and started it up, thankful that Mike still hadn't noticed a thing. I pulled out from the parking lot relieved that I had avoided that awkward situation when I thought about the employee's face. Waiting for a light to turn green I started giggling like an idiot and couldn't stop. Then I started to think about what I must have looked like whispering and peeking around my car. It was too much, my eyes started watering from all my laughing and I almost didn't see the light turn.

I was still chuckling to myself when I pulled up in my driveway. I didn't see Charlie's police cruiser in the yard so I took it he was still working. I checked my phone, 6:04, figures. It doesn't matter what Charlie's scheduled work hours were, he was always at the station past them. I unlocked the front door and headed into the kitchen to put away all of the food I bought. I quickly finished and grabbed an apple, my magazine then headed up to my room.

I checked my e-mail first. Just a few from some websites and junk mail, along with one from my mum. I sent her a quick reply, just the usual, I was fine, school was fine and that I would tell her if anything major happened. I swear, that woman worried so much. After I finished that I looked at the clock, 6:37. I grabbed my cell phone and sat down on my bed. I dialed in Nicheal's number and leaned back against my bed.

"Hello!" Nicheal's voice yelled though my phones speaker. I flinched and pulled the phone away from my ear a little.

"Hey Shell, it's Bella."

"Bells! How's it going?"

"Oh, to be expected, boring... What's everything like down home?"

"Same old, Ciara and Matt broke up. Same old annoying teachers this year. Nothing new really." Nicheal said.

"Why did they break up this time?"

"Oh, just the norm. They got in another stupid fight."

"How long do you think it's going to last this time?"

"A week, maybe two?" Nicheal said laughing.

"Most likely," I giggled, "So..."

"Yeah..."

"I miss you guys!" I yelled, tired of holding it in. I missed home, even more then I was letting myself admit.

"Oh Bella! I miss you too! But I thought you wanted to move!"

"Well, I did...kind of...sorta," I sighed.

"Bella, why did you move?" Nicheal asked.

"Nicheal, I told you, I could tell Renee and Phil wanted space and-"

"Bella, enough with that bullshit, I knew as soon as you told me that that wasn't the real reason and I want to know now."

Fuck. Nicheal knew me too well, she could read me like a book, I took a deep breath, "Nicheal, I really can't tell you why, I just couldn't stay in California anymore. It wasn't saf- right for me."

"Bella, you obviously unhappy up in Forks! Just come back home!"

"I'm not completely unhappy! I've made a few friends. I'll be fine, I just got a little home sick. It was to be expected. You know what would make me feel better?" I asked.

"What..." said Nicheal.

"If maybe my best friend would fly up to see me for a weekend!"

"You mean it? That would be cool with Charlie?"

"I'm sure he would be fine with it! So you will?"

"Definitely! When do you think I should come up?"

"Well, maybe in like...two weeks? Around then?"

"Alright sure! And you have to make a road trip down to see us some time too!"

My smile faltered, I knew there was no way in hell that I would be going back to California, but for Nicheal's sake I just put on a false bravado and said, "Yeah sure, I could do that." Knowing I was lying to her hurt, I could tell that I would have to lie to her more in the future.

"Yay," Nicheal said, and I could feel the happiness radiating off of her through the phone. Downstairs I heard the front door slam, signaling that Charlie was home.

"Alright Shell, well Charlie just got home so I have to go. I'll run through the plan with him and give you a call or something tomorrow. Alright?"

"Sounds great! Bye Bells!"

"See ya soon Shell."

Happier then I was before the conversation I hurried downstairs to say hello to Charlie and start cooking dinner. I know it was a little late but I didn't want to start until he got home. I quickly cooked up come of the fish he had in the freezer. Probably something him, Billy and Harry caught on one of their fishing trips. I tossed together some Caesar salad and plated it. All in record time, if I do say so myself.

Setting the food down on the table I called Charlie into the kitchen for supper.

"It looks great Bells!" Charlie said as he sat down in his seat.

"Thanks Dad, so how was work today?" I asked.

"Oh, the same, nothing too exciting. How was school?"

"It was good, I met a few nice kids."

"Oh like who?"

"I met this year named Jacob Black, he's in my Biology class."

"Jake! That's Billy Black's boy! You remember Billy don't you."

Now that Charlie mentioned it, it clicked in my head. I don't know why I didn't make the connection earlier.

"Yeah, I do."

"He's a nice kid, Jake is."

"He seemed like it. Listen, I called up Nicheal, my friend from back in California and I was talking to her tonight. Well, I was just wondering if maybe, I don't know, in a couple of week if it would be okay if she came up here for a weekend. I really am missing my friends back home."

"Sure, sure. I don't have a problem with it, but what about her parents? Do they want to buy her flight tickets here and back just for a weekend?"

"Oh it wouldn't be an issue with her parents, they are both lawyers. I'm sure they will be thrilled."

"Okay, well it's fine with me."

"Thanks Dad!" I said, a million times happier now that Charlie had said yes and I would be able to see Nicheal soon.

We finished the meal quickly and silently. I did the dishes afterward by hand, no fancy dishwasher here. Just me. Oh well, luckily I don't mind. I walked into the living room to say good night to Charlie and I found him dozing in his favorite chair.

"Ch-Dad, dad, DAD," I said starting out quietly then getting louder.

"Hmmm, whaa?" Charlie murmured.

"I'm going to bed now, I think you should too." I said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Bells. Night." he said as he got up and started walking up the stairs. I heard him lay down on his bed and start snoring again instantly.

I just laughed to myself and went up the stairs to my room where I got my bathroom bag. I took a quick shower and went back into my room. I picked out my comfiest pair of sweatpants and a plain tank top then went over to bed. I read a little until my eyelids started to droop. Turning off my light, I snuggled deeper under my covers and waited until the darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in anyway! I am not getting paid for writing this!**

**I dedicate this chapter to... _newmoonaddict _:) Thank you so much for continuing reading and reviewing!**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning hearing Charlie moving around in the bathroom. I snuggled back under the covers and attempted to fall back asleep. I was having the most amazing dream..._he _was there.

"Hmmm," I sighed contently. Then I woke up to reality. What the hell was I doing dreaming about him? He hasn't even said two words to me! The most we've interacted, so far, was him looking like he wanted to kill me! God, I don't know whats wrong with me! I'm acting like a completely different person here. I rolled over onto my back and started at my ceiling, listening to Charlie make his way downstairs into the kitchen. I looked over to my nightstand and grabbed my cellphone. It's only quarter to seven! That was like night time to me, I am never up before seven if I could help it. I rolled back over onto my side and closed my eyes, content with getting at least another twenty minutes sleep. Unfortunately, it seemed Charlie had different ideas because every time I even came close to dozing off I would hear him downstairs bang a plate or cough. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand yet again and saw that only 10 minutes had past. Since it was pointless to try and get some sleep I got out of bed and stumbled over to my dresser. Grabbing my shower bag and robe I made my way out into the hall to the bathroom rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I never have, nor ever will be a morning person. How can anyone be chipper at this time of day?

I stepped into the shower and just stood there letting the hot spray wash over me. I hummed contently under my breath as I felt the hot water splash against my back. It felt like I just stood there under the constant stream of water for hours before I finally grabbed for my shampoo bottle and began to wash up.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled myself off then reached for my robe. After I secured the tie around my waist I opened the bathroom door and headed back towards my room glancing at a clock as I did. I had wasted the better part of half an hour in the shower. Walking back over to my dresser I stared at the drawers of clothes for a few seconds before I grabbed a simple pair of jeans and a white and black t-shirt. After I got dressed I applied a touch of make-up and examining myself in the mirror I decided I was done. I grabbed a pair of red heels and my black bag then headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Charlie must have left while I was in the shower. Again I glanced at the closest clock and saw that I still had half an hour before I had to leave for school. Grabbing an apple I went back up to my room where I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights.

Sitting down in the living room I munched on my apple and got lost in the world of Heathcliffe and Catherine. After what seemed like seconds I spared a glance at my phone and realized that it was almost half past. I closed my book and chucked in into my bag, on my way out the door I grabbed my school books off of the table in the hallway and went out the door locking it behind me. I unlocked my car with a click of a button and hopped into my baby. I turned my car on and turned my iPod on full blast.

"_All in all it's the perfect scene and there's not anywhere that I would rather be_..." I sang under my breath as I pulled into the school's little parking lot. My windows were rolled down and people were looking at me as I drove around looking for a place to park.

"Of course they have nothing better to look at." I thoughy irritably. It looked like the whole Forks High population was already here in the parking lot just staring at me as I drove my looking for a place to park. I finally found a parking spot which was, lucky, lucky me...right next to the frickin' Cullen's. They were standing around their car, a HUGE Jeep today; I wonder just how many cars they own? I was seriously tempted to just keep on driving and try my luck trying to find a different parking place but out of the corner of my eye I could se them watching me, thinking I was going to do that exact thing. Well, just to prove them wrong. I pulled into the space and put my car in park, I turned down the volume and shut off my car. I grabbed my bag, collected my books and went to get out of my car. It was after I opened up my door and was halfway out of the car when I saw that there were four bodies surrounding the big Jeep staring at me. I quickly did another mental count, one-two-three-four. Huh, I wonder who hadn't showed up. I got out of my car, slammed the door, locked up and started walking towards the school like I wasn't parked next to the Cullen's. I could feel their eyes on me the whole way up the stairs until I went into the building.

It wasn't until I was seated in my first class, History, that I realized which one of the Cullen's wasn't here today; Edward. Even remembering the expression on his fave yesterday in Biology sent chills down my spine. I can't have anything to do with the reason he's not here...can I? Then I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. You have known him for all of one day Bella, you guys haven't even talked yet, nothing you could have done would have made Edward not show up for school today. Stop acting stupid. I focused my attention on class and didn't let my thoughts stray to "you-know-who" all class.

By lunchtime my hands were aching from taking so many notes in a pitiful attempt to distract myself from thinking about Edward that I was in some grumpy mood and needed some sugar into me, fast. I sat down at a table with a few of the people in my classes and glanced over to what I assumed was their table, it was the furthest from everyone and they were just sitting there, all staring in different directions. Suddenly blondie turned her head in my direction, her eyes were coal black and she looked pissed. What was up with this woman! I don't even know her name yet every time we are in looking distance of each other she gives me the frickin' death stare! With a flip of my hair and a roll of my eyes I turned to Angela, a girl in my Math class.

"Hey, Angela, who is that over there, and what the hell is her problem?" I asked, at first Angela looked a little stunned that I was talking to her, but after a few seconds my question sank in and she turned to look in the direction I was formerly looking in.

"Who?" she asked.

"Blondie over there."

"Ohh," she said, finally getting what I was talking about, "That's Rosalie Hale."

"Okaay, so what's her problem?"

"I'm not quite sure, usually they kind of keep to themselves."

"Alright, and who is they?" I ask.

"Well the whole family really."

"Okay, names please." I said getting tired of having to pick and peck for every piece of information.

"Okay, well that big, burly guy with the black hair sitting next to Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Well that's Emmett Cullen, him and Rosalie are a thing. Have been since they moves here. Ouh, you see that short one with the spiky black hair across the table?"

"Yeah, who is she?" I asked.

"I was getting to that, she is Alice Cullen, and next to her is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. Alice and Jasper are a thing too. But..." she trailed off, searching their table once more. "Edward isn't here today, he's the one with the messy crazy hair."

"Yeah, I have him as my Biology partner."

"Oh lucky, he's totally drop dead gorgeous, not that he would ever date on of us lower class people?"

"Huh?" I asked, feeling my heart drop, which was crazy because I knew he wasn't interested in my already.

"Oh it's just how all of them are, they don't interact with anyone else but themselves. Some people say it's because they think they are better then us just because they are rich, their dad's a doctor. Best in Forks." Angela stated.

"Oh... How come they have different last names?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I guess I should have said their adoptive dad's a doctor." Angela said correcting herself. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all. That's why it's not too weird that they are dating each other. But still..."

"Oh..." I said nodding my head. Understanding at last. While I was still pondering all this new information the bell overhead rang signaling that we had five minutes to get to class. Standing up I gathered my trash and headed over to the trash can, looking up I noticed that the Cullen's, Hale's, whatever you wanted to call them were already gone.

* * *

**Did you like? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not getting paid in any way to write this. **

Hope you guys like this chapter. :)

* * *

After a terribly long Biology class I dragged myself outside. I wasn't looking forward to going home, Charlie most likely would not be home which meant hours of me just sitting there. Getting desperate enough to do homework! I took the long way home to waste some time and see the outside of Forks. Basically I was just making a BIG circle around the town. Kind of a waste of time right ? Well that's how much I didn't want to go home. As I made it out to the back roads where no one else was, I was getting pretty relaxed in my car. Just cruising down the back roads alternating between hitting the gas or slowly checking out the scenery. Which wasn't really all that great, just green. Very green. Looking out into the forest I saw the flash of somebody running through the trees. What? Who would be out here running around? Wait, what if that person is running around looking for help? I bet they don't even realize they're right by the road! I pulled over and jumped out my car. I nearly tripped over my shoes so I pulled them off and chucked them onto the passenger's seat of my car. I walked up to edge of the forest and peered in between the branches. I couldn't see anyone anymore but that didn't really mean anything. I took a step into the forest and looked around. Not much light could get through the trees so it was mostly black. It looked creepy.

"Hello. Is someone here ? Do you need some help ? Helloo ?", I called out. Maybe I'm just going crazy, nobody would be out in the middle of the forest. I rolled my eyes. I've been spending to much time alone. I need therapy, I'm going crazy now. I moved my hair and turned around when a big gust of wind hit my face. My eyes started watering and as I started towards my car I heard a branch snap. My whole body froze. I slowly turned around and looked back into the forest. What looked kind of creepy a couple of minutes ago looked down right terrifying now. I know that someone must have made that branch snap. But it had to be someone very strong. I swung my body around and bolted to my car full force. I opened my car door and practically jumped inside. I slammed the door shut and started the car, my whole body was trembling. I pulled off the side of the road and almost went into the ditch in my haste. I pulled a U-ie and speed all the way back to town. When I was about five minutes away from my house I finally started to calm down. Deep breaths Bella, calm down. I pulled into my driveway and turned off the car. When I got out of the car I realized that Charlie's police cruiser and another car were parked in the driveway too. I ran up the steps and opened the door wondering who was here.

"Bella! Is that you? ", Charlie said coming into the hallway.

"Yes, is something wrong?", I said trying to pull the innocent act.

"Yes there is! Where have you been? I've been calling you for the past hour! "

"What, you have?", I looked down at my phone. Six missed calls from Charlie. "Oh , I'm sorry. I was just driving around...with my music turned up really loud. That was probably why I didn't hear my phone.

Charlie gave me a look telling me he didn't buy my story. "So, who's here? ", I said smiling trying to change the subject. Apparently it worked.

"Oh, Billy Black and his son Jake, Jake said he knew you from school?", Charlie said.

"Oh yeah he's in my Bio class."

I moved past him to go into the living room when he noticed something.

"Bella. What happened to your feet? Where are your shoes?", Charlie asked me.

I turned around trying to think of an excuse. All three of them were looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Uhmmm...", I started.

**EPOV:**

I had been running around in the forest all day avoiding school. How could a fragile human have so much control of me ? Why me? It was like my personal hell coming to make me cave. To give up this diet. To become the true monster I am.

I was running faster then ever when I realized I just went around the entire town of Forks out of frustration. What am I going to do ? I punched a tree in anger. If I was planning on going back to school anytime soon I might as well make the chances of me snapping even slimmer. I was going to hunt, I was getting thirsty anyway. I closed my eyes and stood still smelling the air. I caught scent of an elk about 2 km away and was just about to head over that way when I heard music from the road. I ran and jumped up into the nearest tree. The car slowed down and the person got out. They turned back around really fast and as they did I caught smell of their scent; Bella. Oh, I couldn't even imagine that someone's blood could smell that good. I almost ran forward and attacked her but stopped myself just in time.

Because of my little fight with myself I didn't realize that she had come to the edge of the forest.

"Hello. Is someone here ? Do you need some help ? Helloo ?", she called out.

Oh if she only knew. I do need help, I was thinking about taking an innocent human's life. And I still am if I was to be honest. I wonder what she would do if I told her. I laughed dryly under my breath, to low for her to hear. I already knew the answer to that one she would run in the other direction as fast as she could. And even then I would still be able to out run her. I saw her roll her eyes and turn around. She truly stood up to her name. Beautiful. And she didn't even know it. Even when she rolled her eyes or looked mad, she just looked cute. I was too busy thinking about her that I didn't see it coming until it was to late.

The gust of wind came up and blew her scent straight towards me full force. Oh, so mouth watering. I need to taste her blood. I couldn't stop breathing it in, I was about to jump down when I thought of Carlisle and Esme. I stopped breathing instantly. How could I think of betraying them like that? But her scent still lingered in the back of my mind. The thick branch I was holding onto snapped like a twig under my hands as I started to think about her scent. I saw Bella freeze as she heard the noise.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, I never swore but now the risk of my secret was about to be exposed.

I saw Bella turn around and look into the forest. I saw the terror evident in her eyes. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. As she should, she should ran as far as she can I thought sadly. Why did the thought of this human leaving make me sad? I just shrugged it off as I watched Bella try to get away as fast as she could. She almost ended up in the ditch. She turned her car around and speed away. I jumped down from the branch lightly and landed on the ground. I turned away from the road and started walking at human pace back to my house. The long gone elk forgotten. I wasn't in the mood anymore, I didn't want to kill anything. To be a monster. I wonder what Alice saw me doing before I changed my mind... What if she told everyone. I could already hear everyone's disappointment and Rosalie's anger that I almost made us move. I couldn't deal with that right now, not with what just happened. I turned around and started walking in a different direction. I didn't know where to go, I just knew I couldn't go home.

* * *

**Press the little button? Leave me a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

Longest chapter so far, over 2500 words! This definitely won't happen every day!

* * *

BPOV:

Jake and Billy had just left and I was laying down on my bed. I am so stupid, I can not think of anything on the spot. I had to tell them the truth...well minus the whole branch snapping part. Billy looked pissed when I told them that I had been in the forest. Charlie was just glad that I didn't get hurt and told me not to do it again. You know gave me the whole lecture on how I should call professionals if I think someone is in trouble. But I wonder why Billy was so mad, it's not like anything happened to me. I just nearly had a heart attack, but I'm fine now. I'm just sitting in my room discussing the events of tonight with the voice in my head. I'm totally sane. I rolled my eyes and my phone started buzzing from across the room. I glared over at it, it was sitting on my dresser. That meant I would have to get up to answer it. Something lazy people like me, hate doing. However, wishing my phone to shut up just didn't work, it kept buzzing across the room. Standing up I stumbled over to my dresser, I was dead on my feet. I guess getting scared to death really takes a toll on a person. Thank God that it's Friday, that means I get to sleep in tomorrow! I opened up the text message, from an unknown number again. I had totally forgotten about the other text and remember until I had read through this text.

**"I told you it wont be safe for u here. Move, before something else happens. Next time, u wont be so lucky. - a friend. "**

What the hell! What the fuck! That means that there was someone in the forest. I started to hyperventilate. That means that the person is after me! I just walked right in there too! To frickin' help them? What were they going to do with me? Attack me, kidnap me? Who the hell was it and who the hell is sending me these texts? They had to be in on it with them! I stopped hyperventilating for a minute and let reality set in. If their whole idea was to attack me, why didn't they? Suddenly I was a lot less tired, I was freaking out. What was happening? I came here to be safe. Now if I was getting threats it was like I hadn't even moved. At least I knew what to expect at home. Here, everything was unexpected. I had to get out. I had to clear my mind, figure out what to do. I grabbed my purse and started chucking things into it;wallet, phone, iPod. I grabbed my keys and left my room.

"Hey dad, I'm going out for a drive. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going Bella? It's late." Charlie asked. I took a lance at the clock, it was ten o'clock. Shit, where was I going? I didn't even know... Then I thought of a genius plan.

"Well, I have to go out and get some tampons and my cramps are bad so I might pick up some-"

"That's fine! Take your time! See you, bye." Charlie stammered.

Just like a true guy, my plan worked perfectly, even under the circumstances I smirked.

"Bye Charlie." I said and headed towards the door.

"Stay out of the forest Bella!" Was the last thing I heard as I slammed the door behind me. I walked down the steps and walked over to my car. Getting in I was face with a dilemma, now where was I actually supposed to go? I would drive around aimlessly but that plan didn't work out so well last time. I decided I was just going to hit the highway and let out some steam. As long as I stayed as far away as possible from the back roads I would be okay. I would figure out what to do then. I pulled out onto the street and turned my music up. Letting the music distract my mind, I just drove. I didn't focus on where I was driving I just went and before I knew it I was seeing the "Welcome to Port Angeles" sign. Shrugging, I pulled into the turn off. After driving through the town for a couple of minutes I pulled into the move theaters parking lot and sat there debating on what to see...

Piranha... Hell no, I could not sit through a scary movie. The Expendables, The Other Guys, The Switch, Eat Pray Love. Or maybe I could see Vampires Suck... I checked the times and grabbed my phone leaving Charlie a message.

"Hey Dad, it's me Bella. I decided that I was gonna catch a movie before I head home, hope you don't mind. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be home later. Bye."

I went up to the window and bought my ticket to Vampires Suck and a bag of popcorn. I walked into the theater and sat in the very back left corner. I always sit in the very back left corner no matter which theater I go to.

During the whole movie this guy sitting besides me kept on trying to hit on me. Trying being the key word here, he just could not take the hint that I wasn't remotely interested. I missed about half the movies trying to get him to leave me alone! Finally when the movie was over I got up, grabbed my stuff and left, storming off as fast as I could. However, the stupid jerk started to follow me to my car! What a creep!

"Yeah, so I know you dig me. When do you wanna do this again babe." he said stepping closer to me.

"Okay, gross. I don't like you. If you had any brain what-so-ever you would've gotten that the first time I told you to shut the hell up. This will never happen again, 'this' isn't even a thing!" I yelled getting angry.

He stepped closer to me making me have to strain my neck to look at him. Dammit, he was really tall. Why did I have to be so damn short?

"You know you like me. Come on babe, just admit it. You know you wanna." He took his hand and started rubbing my cheek. Oh hell to the fuck no. He is not about to touch me. I pulled my hand back and slapped him across his face. He jumped back startled. Literally jumping at the chance I kneed him in the groin.

"Stay the hell away from me creep!" I snarled.

"You fucking bitch." he yelled at me, "You're going to regret that!"

He started towards me and grabbed my throat. Staying far enough away from me that I couldn't kick him again. I started punching everything I could reach. Screaming my head off, trying to attract someone.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled struggling against him grip.

"But then, how would I teach you a lesson?"

I saw him left him up his hand and I shut my eyes, beginning to freak out. My big mouth got me into trouble, again. God, why did I park in the darkest corner of the parking lot where no one else parked? I'm so stupid! I felt his hand hit my cheek and his had around my neck tightened.

Then his hand disappeared altogether. Wait, what? Did I just pass out or something? I couldn't have, I could still feel the cold concrete underneath my cheek. I slowly opened my my eyes and saw some guy standing over a body. I turned onto my side to see who it was and let out a whimper of pain, damn I fell to the ground hard. Suddenly, after a flash of movement Edward Cullen was standing over me. What? I looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was doing here. I could see the fear and worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Oh god, that was a stupid question, of course you aren't!" he ran his fingers through his hair, "Are you going to be okay? Where does it hurt? Where did he hurt you?" Edward growled.

"I... I'm fine." I said, stunned, why was he here? … How did he get here from there so quickly? He was standing over ten feet away yet he got here in less that a second? "I'll be fine, I just have to get home." To figure out what the hell was going on. I slowly stood up and tried to walk around to my car door, but of course I tripped over my own feet.

"You are not fine Bella. You're coming with me, I am going to take you back to Forks and get you to the hospital."

"What! No, I'm fine. Trust me, I am just clumsy! Plus it's after midnight, I just need to get home." I exclaimed. "I will be fine," I said to his skeptical look, "Will he...?" I pointed over to the guy on the ground.

"Oh yeah, he'll regain consciousness in a half an hour or so."

I walked over to the guy nodding my head and shrugging Edward's hand off my shoulder when he tried to hold me back. I walked up next to the disgusting body of this creep and kicked him with all my might in the groin, again. I heard him groan even while he was unconscious. I know he will feel that when he wakes up I thought happily. Turning around to walk back to my car I saw Edward trying his very hardest not to laugh but failing miserably. I cracked a smile and walked over to my car, opening the door.

"Well thanks for helping me back there." I said, "I really appreciate it."

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward asked me.

"Getting into my car to drive home?" I responded.

"I don't think so, you are not driving home! You just got attacked! Then you tripped when you tried to get up! You are not in any state to drive back to Forks!" Edward said.

"Excuse me! I told you that I am clumsy, I'm fine!" I said angrily, my temper flaring.

"Look Bella, don't get angry. I just don't want you driving home alone. You fell onto the ground pretty hard! What if you hit your head and you have a concussion! What if on the way home you black out, or lose control of your car and end up on the side of the road!" Edward exclaimed, he was getting hysterical!

"Fine, if you don't want me driving home alone, hop in."

"What? I meant, I drive you home." Edward said dumbfounded.

"Nope, sorry bud. This is the only way it's going to work out." I smirked watching Edward contemplate my plan.

"Fine..."

I finally got into my car and unlocked the doors. He got in and put on his seat belt. I buckled up too and left the music off for first time I've ever been in my car I think. Weird... We pretty much rambled about random things on the drive back to Forks; school, music. I was really surprised when I found out that he played piano. I think that makes him even hotter, if that's possible.

"Okay, so how do I get your house?" I asked when we finally drove past the city line.

"It's a little outside of town, take this road coming up." he said.

After driving down this long windy road for awhile he finally stopped me and pointed out a driveway in between the trees, how the hell he could see that I am not sure. I could barely see it even after he pointed it out! Then, we started driving down his huge ass driveway! It was more like a road, finally the trees parted and I pulled up in front of his house.

It. Was. Beautiful! I just stared.

"You house is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell Esme you think so."

"Esme...?" I asked.

"My... mother."

"Oh, okay." I said, he wasn't making any move to get out of my car so I took my chance. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Pardon?" he said.

Oh god, I had to repeat this? I took a deep breath and repeated myself, "I said, what are you doing tomorrow? We could like do something you know?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea Bella." said Edward.

I never thought that one sentence could hurt that much, I felt like burying myself in a hole for the rest of my life. Of course I didn't let any of that show on my face. "Why not? Come one, I gotta thank you for saving my life back there. It's the least I can do." I said, not letting my true intentions show through.

"No, it's okay. What else was I supposed to do? Just let him hurt you like that. I don't think so." said Edward. His fists were clenched into tight balls on his lap, his knuckles turning white.

"Edward, chill. It's fine now. What happened happened. I am fine now. Thanks to you! I just wanted to thank you." I said, he hands loosened a little bit.

"I guess," he looked over at his house. "I should be getting in."

"Yeah." I said. He still wasn't making a move towards the door though. I reached over and put my hand on his forearm. Edward, are you sure your okay?: I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be." he asked.

"I dunno, you were just looking a little down."

He finally reached over and opened up the door.

"Have a good night Edward." I said with a smile, then sparing a glance at the clock. "Or what's left of it." I said with a laugh.

"You too Bella. Stay safe." Edward said with a smile. Oh god that smile, it nearly made my heart stop. He looked so beautiful smiling instead of that grimace he usually wore.

"Aren't I always safe?" I said with a wink. He just looked at me shaking his head and rolled his eyes. He closed my car door and I drove away. Looking in my rear view mirror, I saw him still there watching me drive away. I smiled and kept smiling the whole drive home. It wasn't until I had gotten home, was in my bed, head on the pillow that the happiness wore off and the questions started coming. Who was that guy at the movie theater? How the hell did Edward get there? Did he randomly pop out of a bush? Something was off about this whole situation. Something was off about Edward in general and I am determined to figure out what.

**

* * *

**

So were you guys imagining what was going through the Cullen's minds when they heard Bella and Edward's little convo outside of the house? Because I totally was! :P Review please. :) It will turn my day around!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way! :)**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I don't think it's my best...**

* * *

The next morning I woke relieved that it was Saturday, checking my phone I saw I had one missed alert...from an unknown number...

"Oh my god, oh my god...not again!" I whisper, wide awake now. My fingers lingered over the keys and finally after much deliberation I finally opened up the text message.

**Bella, it's jake! wasssup? bonfire at la push tonite! u coming?**

I let out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding and added his number to my phone.

**Jakeee! hey, not much just got up you? well am i invited ;)**

After about five minutes I got a text message back from Jake.

**U just got up! its 11! im chillin with quil and embry. course ur invited, you better be coming with me. **

Giggling I typed up a quick reply to Jake. He was always so happy and telling jokes, you would never be able to stay in a bad mood around Jake.

Bella: **NORMAL people dont get up before 12 on weekends! its super early! haha, sounds funn! what time should i come?**

Jake: :**O are you calling me not normal? im hurt bells :( nvm... if you dont wanna go you dont have to... ;)**

Bella: **of course i am! lmao, JK! Jake, come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

Jake: **haha, kay some to first beach round 5 er so.**

Bella: **kaay, ill be there. gotta go, peaceeeeee. c u tonite**

Jake: **k peace. c u**

I ran down the stairs where I could hear Charlie calling my name.

"Yeah?" I asked appearing through the kitchen door.

"What are you planning on doing today?" asked Charlie.

"Oh well, Jake just invited me to go to a bonfire down at La Push," I said, then started to wonder if I should ask him or something? I mean he is my legal guardian. "I mean, if that's okay..."

"Oh NO, that's fine!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Uhm, okay?"

"I picked up an extra shift today. So I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be home alone."

"Dad, I'm 17 now, not 12. I can handle myself fine when I'm home alone!"

"Yeah, I suppose. Well I gotta head out now. I'll see you after Bells."

"Alright, have fun at work dad. See you." I said walking towards the fridge.

"Bye Bella."

Hmm, now what am I supposed to do for the next 6 hours. Slamming the fridge door shut I walked back up to my room, I stared at my bed for a couple of minutes before grabbing my shower bag and walking out towards the bathroom. Might as well have a shower to wake up some.

Alright, so that was a little over two hours wasted showering and eating. Another 4 hours to go. So I should probably get dressed. Alright so I know nobody at this stupid bonfire. What the hell am I supposed to wear? I grabbed the first pair of clean jeans I could find and threw them on. Walking over to my closet I looked at the hoodies all jumbled together and fished out a light purple one. My hair was basically going to be impossible to work with so I just pulled it up into a sloppy half-ass ponytail. I grabbed my eyeliner and walked over to my mirror but before I got halfway across my room my phone started ringing. Spinning around I walked to my dresser and picked it up, stupidly not looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?'

"HEY!" someone screamed into my ear.

"Who the hell is this!" I yelled back.

"It's Nicheal silly!"

"Oh hey babe!" I said, feeling stupid for not recognizing her voice.

"Guess where I am going to be next weekend?" asked Nicheal.

"Florida, Bahamas, Canada. Where?" I joked.

"I'm gonna be in FORKS!" Nicheal yelled again.

"Wait, what! Are you serious?" I was beyond giddy now, last night's episode long forgotten.

"Yes! My parents are going out of town on some stupid business trip or something in Seattle and they don't wanna leave me home alone so I got them to call Charlie at the station and he said that if you wanted me to I could stay there! It's just for the weekend but that's exactly what you were talking about!"

"This is awesome! I've missed you so much! Of course I want you to come up here! We are gonna have to take a day trip and go out of town, spend the whole day somewhere! There is nothing to do here."

"So you want me to come? I am so excited. This will rock, I've missed you too! Next your gonna have to come back here! What should I pack?"

My smile faltered, of course Nicheal would mention me going home... Even though she knew I didn't want to come she won't stop bugging me, trying to convince me to go back. The way things were going up here it seems as if I would be just as safe back home...

"Bella? You still there?" Nicheal asked, snapping me out of my day dream.

"What? Oh yes, I'm here, just trying to figure out what you should bring."

Me and Nicheal had been on the phone for what seemed just like minutes but when I looked over at my clock I saw that it was 4:45.

"Crap! It's quarter to five Shell! We've been talking for like 2 hours!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah! Kay, well I gotta go! I'm going to this bonfire thing. Text me after and we'll make out all the details, kay babe?" I said.

"Alright babe! Love you, see you SOOOOON!"

"Kay, bye hun, love you too. Can't wait, see you then!"

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and grabbed my discarded eyeliner that I had dropped in surprise when I heard Nicheal's news. I finished my left eye and put on a coat of mascara. I grabbed my lip gloss, keys, phone and my wallet and ran down the stairs locking the door behind me. I ran over to my baby and hopped in. Crap, I forgot my iPod! I jumped out of my car and ran up to the door, jamming the key in the lock I bolted inside, running up the stairs. I glanced at the clock behind me and I was running out the door again! It was already 5, it would take me at least 20 minutes to get to La Push. I'm already late now, no need to run around like a mad woman I said to myself as I walked down the stairs, locking the door again. I got back into my car and plugged my iPod in. I started up my baby and saw that little, stupid needle was pointed at E.

"For the love of all that is holy!" I grumbled as I pulled out of the driveway. Something just wanted me to be late today! I started driving in the opposite direction of La Push, towards town so I could fill up on gas. As I came up to the only stoplight in Forks it turned red. I rolled my eyes and sat there waiting. Finally it turned green and I hit the gas and pulled into the station that was just passed the lights. I got out and pulled the nozzle out, pumping the gas into my car.

After putting 30$ in I pulled out of the gas station and finally started heading towards La Push. I looked at my clock and saw it was ten after five. So I would be about half an hour late when I got there, give or take. I pushed down on the gas peddle and motored it in the direction of La Push.

I pulled up to the beach five minutes earlier then expected with a big smile on my face. I loved it when I went fast in my baby. I got out of my car and saw a bunch of guys goofing off at the far end of the beach. I started walked towards them, as I got closer I noticed that all these guys were over six feet tall. Dammit, I am going to seem so short next to these guys! I got about five feet away from the guys and they still hadn't noticed me.

"Guys?" I said, they still didn't hear me and continued wrestling and goofing off. "Guys!" I yelled. They still hadn't noticed me.

"Guys!" I yelled louder then before, for safe measures I brought two of my fingers up to my mouth and whistled really loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing at once to turn and stare at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said with a smile. Jake started laughing and made his way over to me, putting his arm around me when he got there. Everyone else started laughing with him and introduced themselves. The shortest of them was Embry, and he had to be at least six foot, he was really muscular so you could tell he took nothing about being the shortest of these giants. Quil was next, he was of medium build and taller then Quil by a couple of inches. He seemed the friendliest out of all of them, Jacob excluded of course, but Quil seemed friendlier in a different way then Jacob, he was more...soft spoken. Paul was the next one to introduce himself and he was huge! I mean he was probably six and a half feet, plus he was just as ripped as Embry! Paul looked quite scary really. Jared came up to me next and he was probably around the same height and build as Quil. Jared looked really familiar...maybe I had seen him around town or something? Maybe in school? Then there was Sam. He wasn't the tallest, or the most muscular but there was something about him, something that told me he was the...leader? After everyone had introduced themselves I was just about to say hi again when one more figure stepped out from the shadows behind these giants. He came into view and I froze, chills running down my spine.


	8. Chapter 8

Kind of a little delay, sorry!

Disclaimer : I do not own anything, I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

Oh, and I made Mike QUITE the jerk in this story, my bad. Haha, so I will quell my desires to talk more and let you get on to the story!

* * *

I froze, stunned. I can see Jacob looking down down at me with a curious expression on his face out of the corner of my eye. "Can we go for a walk...please?" I whispered, I couldn't turn around. It all came flooding back, now I know why Jared looks so familiar. I cringed remembering where I saw him last. Last year's start of summer party. I flinched, no, I couldn't, I wouldn't go back to those memories. I didn't want to remember anymore.

"Sure, one second Bella." Jacob left my side and instantly I felt colder. Shivers danced up my back and I can feel him staring at my from across the bonfire. I wouldn't turn around, I wouldn't. I moved here to get away from that. I wasn't going to let myself tumble back into that terrible cycle...

"Hey, sorry 'bout that, you still wanna go for that walk?" asked Jacob once he walked back over to me.

"Please." I begged, pulling Jacob in the opposite direction that he was in. I kept walking until the fire was only a glow in the distance, then I plopped down on the shoreline and stuck my feet into the water. The water was frigid, like icicles splashing against my toes, but I couldn't feel a thing. I was numb, in shock, having an out of body moment, however you wanted to say it.

"Bella... Are you okay? You're acting a little weird." Jake asked.

Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Then why did you want to come for a walk?" Jacob said questioningly.

"Oh...I guess I jut thought it would wake me up...but it really didn't. I think I might just go home. Sorry Jake."

"But Bells! The bonfire hasn't even started! Come on!"

"I'm sure that there will be other bonfires Jake. I don't feel good, I should get home."

"Yeah, alright then. Come on, I'll walk you back." Jake said, he sounded pissed off now. If only he understood. Scratch that, I didn't want him to understand.

"Jake, is there any other way back then going by the bonfire?" I asked, I didn't care if he was in a bad mood anymore. I couldn't go back that way, I couldn't.

"What? Why? You know what, never mind, yeah there is a trail coming up that leads to the parking lot."

That stung, I knew Jake was upset about this but he was acting childish. I couldn't stay at the bonfire, what didn't he get? "Alright Jake, let's take that then."

The remainder of the weekend went by really fast. Before I knew it I was being woken up at 6:30 on Monday morning by my phone. "What the fuck. Whoever is frickin' texting me is going to die, a very slow and painful death." I whispered when I saw the stupid time on my alarm clock. Damn thing, fuck. My phone was still going off, I grabbed it and hit ok. Still cursing and swearing I squinted my eyes at the bright screen.

To: Isabella – Hey Bitch! Plans r all set my plane flies in this fri 6 you better be there! See ya there. :) xox, shell

Stupid girl never thought that I might not be up at six thirty! Geez, laying back into my pillows the text slowly sunk into my still sleepy brain. Yes! Shell would be here at the end of the week! I sat up and grabbed my phone off of the bedside table.

To: Shell – What made you think I would be up at 6:30? xox-bella

I rolled back over but couldn't get back to sleep so when my phone rang for the second time this morning I grabbed it and swung my legs out of bed.

To: Isabella – Oops. Txt you later B. xox- shell.

Suddenly, my favorite song came blasting from my radio. I squealed like a teenage fan girl and jumped up dancing and singing. Maybe today would be a good day after all? I grabbed a pair of jeans and converse and slipped into them. I was standing in front of my closet now half naked trying to figure out what to wear as a top when I spared a glance at the clock. Crap, how could I manage to be running late? I grabbed a plain purple tee shirt and ran to the bathroom, pulling it over my head as I went. I grabbed my makeup and put on a quick swipe of mascara and smudged some line onto my lower lash line before swiping on a shimmer of purple on my lids and was out the door. I grabbed my bag and books downstairs then ran outside into my car.

By lunchtime I was still in a good mood, regardless of getting woken up early this morning and then almost being late. Whenever I hear my favorite song it usually will put my in a good mood for the whole day. I was starting to think that the whole myth that Mondays were terrible was just that, a myth when Mike intercepted me as I was walking to my table. Or maybe, I was just high on something.

"Hi Bella!" Mike said, with way to much pep for a straight guy.

"Hello Mike," Stupid over eager boy. Mike pulled me away from the crowd to a corner in the lunch room. The closest people were Cullen's and even they were 3 tables away. "Alright Mike, what do you want?

"What do you mean? Maybe I just wanted to talk..." he actually did look a little hurt. Crap, I never meant to hurt his goddamn feelings! Make me look like the bad person here!

I put my hand on his arm and started to apologize. "Look Mike, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just really tired and well you did lead me to and empty corner." Halfway through my apology Mike started to look at me funny and started getting closer to me. I trailed off when I realized he was leaning in to me and tried to kiss me. "MIKE! Back off!"

"C'mon Bella, it's just a kiss." He started to rub my arm. All of a sudden, the flashbacks started...

_*** C'mon Bella, it's nothing. It might hurt a little bit. That's it. Don't be such a tease! ***_

It was like I could feel everything happening again. Everything came back. "Mike, back the fuck off! I am not in the mood and if you do not leave within the next 30 seconds I will hit you."

"Oh, feisty are we Bella. C'mon I know you won't really hit me."

Watch me, was the only thought running through my head. Again, Mike started to lean closer to me. "Mike." I said warningly. He still wouldn't back off! Too bad for him, that was his last chance. I pulled my hand back and felt my fist connect with his nose, feeling more then hearing the crack. All of our sudden the corner Mike had led me too wasn't so empty. Almost the whole school had magically appeared and now was watching Mike stagger back up to his feet holding his nose. He fell down when I punched him! What a wimp.

"You fucking bitch!" Mike yelled at me.

"Excuse me! You want a fucking black eye too Newton! I told you to back the fuck off, it's not my fault that you're a fucking pest and wouldn't! You had your warning." I screamed at him, giving him a push backwards. Maybe a little harder then I intended too. He stumbled back into the crowd but this time he stayed there. The crowd burst into chuckles and I heard a booming laugh coming from my right. I turned and saw Emmett Cullen standing there watching me and Mike, laughing his ass off.

"Woo! Go Bella, kick Newton's ass!" Emmett yelled. His girlfriend, Rosaline I think her name was, smacked him on the back of his head scowling. Now that made me laugh, it was hilarious to watch someone like her hit someone like him. Thinking about it, it must have looked pretty funny to see me punch Mike in the face. Still laughing I turned around to sit down at my table and was face-to-face with the principal, who was glaring at me.

"Everybody! Back to your seats now and finish eating your lunch! Newton, nurse's office! And Swan," he said pointing at me. "My office now!"

Fuck.

As I was leaving I heard Emmett yell from behind me, "Woo Edward, looks like you got a feisty one!" I quickly turned around to see what the hell he was talking about and saw all four of them look at Emmett and slap him on the back of his head. At least three out of four of them did, the short one could only reach his shoulder. "Ow guys! What was that for!" Emmett exclaimed. All of them rolled their eyes and walked back to their table. I quietly giggled to myself but somehow Emmett heard me. He looked at me and winked before heading back to their table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just sort of a filler chapter! My apologies! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythinnnng. :)**

* * *

I sat in a chair in the principal's office stunned. I was waiting for the punishment to come, detention maybe? But nothing came, the principal, and I quote, "Understands how teenage boys can be." So all I have to do know is play up the whole innocent act and I would get off with nothing. I looked down at the ground and let all of my bad memories surface, I had been holding them back for so long that when I finally released them the tears welled in my eyes and my heart ached. I looked up at the principal and used them to my advantage.

"I am so sorry, I know I shouldn't have resulted to violence but...I just didn't know how else to react." I said letting a tear slip down my cheek.

"Don't cry! Please, just go to class and tell Mike to get down here. Now. Don't worry, I will deal with him so he won't bug you again."

"O-okay." I said sniffling. I gathered my bags and walked out of his office feeling accomplished somehow. I started walking towards my Bio class when I stopped and ran into the nearest bathroom to compose myself. Looking into the mirror I saw my tear stained cheeks and rubbed at them trying to make myself look like I didn't cry, a near impossible feat. I looked in the mirror and my heart ached. I was trying to tear my mind away from the past but it wasn't working. The tears were coming faster now and I was rubbing furiously at my cheeks and eyes to stop them. I stopped and took three deep breaths, calming myself, detaching myself from the situation, something I learned to do a long time ago. Finally I had calmed down enough so grabbing some concealer from my bag I slapped it on around my eyes to tone down my redness. Taking another deep breath I grabbed my bag off the counter and walked out of the bathroom, walking across the school until I reached Mr. Doiron's classroom door. Taking one last deep breath I put my hand on the door knob and turned, opening it up. Instead of going over to my seat like everyone was expecting I started walking towards where Mike was sitting. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and could only imagine what they were thinking, Mr. Doiron was glancing back and forth between our faces like he was wondering what to do. But the look on Mike's face was the best of them all. I could see the bruise forming around his eye area and his nose was beet red. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Hello Mike, Mr. Tanner would like to see you in his office now. Right away." I told him. He started to get up, leaving his books on his desk. "Oh, you should probably take those Mike, and your coat too, I don't think you will be coming back to class." I said in a sugary sweet voice. I could hear him grumble under his breath and as he was about to walk past me I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear low enough so no one else could hear me. "Don't fuck with me Mike, EVER again. You will regret it, and next time you will have A LOT more damage." Hah, if he was terrified before now he was petrified. I was guessing he finally got what I had been trying to tell him all along. I let go of his arm and gave him a smile walking back towards my seat next to Edward. As I sat down I looked over at Edward and saw him fighting to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just don't be too rough on Mike." Edward said.

"How the hell did you hear...oh never mind I don't even want to know." I said.

"No, you probably don't..." Edward said in a somber voice.

"You are very weird Edward Cullen. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I think someone has told me that once or twice." he said flashing his amazing smile at me. I could feel my heartbeat kick it up a notch and I looked down at my desk really quick. But it seemed impossible for me to not look at him so after not even a minute I felt my head lift up and I found myself getting lost in his eyes. There was a mass of emotions in his eyes, most of which I couldn't even identify. I saw pain, confusion and maybe even...love? What, that can't be right. Then the bell rang which broke us out of our trace. I shook my head trying to get rid of all the thoughts that were spinning through my brain. Standing up I slowly packed up my books and started to walk away when I realized that Edward was still standing there waiting for me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in shock which made me jump backwards into my chair. Now I was blushing like crazy and I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye trying not to laugh. "Oh whatever." I huffed and started walking to the door.

"You are very amusing Isabella Swan. You know that right?" he quoted from earlier with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny." I said rolling my eyes, still mortified that I had just made a fool out of myself in front of him. We had made it to my car by now and were just standing by the drivers side of my car when I looked up at him and saw him staring over to the other side of the parking lot glaring. "Edward?" I got cut off as Emmett swerved up in front of us with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper in this huge ass Jeep.

"Yo bro. We're leaving! Catch a ride with Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!" Edward started to yell but before he could get anything out Emmett had pulled out of the parking lot and was driving away laughing his ass off. "Well," Edward said running his hand through his hair, "I don't want to impose or anything...but would it be alright if I caught a ride home with you?"

"No problem, hop in." I giggled. Soon as he buckled up I pulled out of the student parking lot and turned in the direction to head out of town.

After sitting in awkward silence for about ten minutes I said, "You're going to have to tell me where to pull off when we get there. I don't think I will be able to find it otherwise."

"No problem, we're almost there it's just around this corner coming up." Edward said. "Right there." he said pointing towards the forest.

"Okay, sure." I said, because I still couldn't see a thing. How the hell did I find this at night? I pulled into the driveway, or should I say road because it went on just as long as one.

I finally made it to the end of his "driveway" and pulled up in front of his house. I put the car in park and looked over as him, he was staring down at me, again. "Uhm...ya. So the weather has been pretty good eh?" I said, what the hell? Did I honestly just comment on the weather?

"Bella? The weather has been overcast and it has rained for the past week..." Edward said.

"Haha, that's just the way I like it." I said laughing to cover up my nervousness. Oh my lord, he probably thinks that I'm the worlds biggest idiot! I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and saw he was laughing.

"Yeah, me too." he said still laughing. We kind of just sat there in silence for a few seconds until he blurted out, "Bella, are you doing anything this weekend?"

Okay, wait a minute. Did Edward frickin' Cullen just ask me out?

"No...not anything that I know of." I said, not even stop to think.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner in Port Angeles this weekend." he asked me looking nervous, as if I was about to decline!

"Sure that sounds fun!" I said smiling at him.

"Alright." he said beaming, "How about I pick you up, let's say half past six?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Edward said as he got out of my car and walked towards his front door.

"I just love the rain!" I said in a sing-song voice. "It is just lovely!" I looked in my rearview mirror and I swear I could see Edward's shoulders shake with laughter as he let himself into his house. I rolled my eyes not even feeling the least bit embarrassed and started driving home.

It was when I pulled up into my driveway that I remembered Nicheal was coming up this Friday...crap.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

So it's another filler chapter I apologize! Lots of dialogue...next chapter will be Edward's and Bella's date! Review for a faster update? :)

* * *

Damn planes were always late. Charlie made me get here half an hour early "in case the plane was early", but I should have known, planes are never _early._ Still grumbling I choose to take the time to run over to the nearest stand and browse happy at least that I was missing half of my classed today. Looking through the horrible selection of books at the stand I missed the PA system announce the flight was landing so I was still standing there when I got tackled from behind by a small body.

Screaming, I jumped back and took a defensive stance before I realized it was just Nicheal who by now was laughing her ass off. "Nicheal? When did you get here?" I asked lowering my arms.

"My flight landed like ten minutes ago! Of course you would be standing over here by the books Bella!" Nicheal said laughing.

"Urgh, the selection is terrible." I said putting the book I had dropped back into it's place. "Now come here! I missed you!" I exclaimed while pulling Nicheal into a hug.

Laughing we pulled back and headed over to get her bags where everyone was gathered around the immobile belt. I shook my head, knowing that this would take at least another 15 minutes.

"So, how was the flight!" I asked Nicheal.

"Alright, you know how they are! There is always that one kid who never shuts up..." Nicheal trailed off as said kid and her mother walked over to stand next to us by the conveyer belt. Laughing I watched as Nicheal turned bright red then grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the other side of the conveyer belt.

After standing around forever the luggage finally started coming around and thank god Nicheal's suitcase was within the first ten. Grabbing it we dodged between the crowd and walked out to my car.

"So how is everyone back home?" I asked Nicheal after we got into the car.

"Same old, same old." Nicheal replied rolling her eyes. "Same drama, same old boys, god I miss you!"

"So I guess you and Kyle broke up? Again."

"Isabella, if you say I told you so I will smack you."

"Alright...I won't...but!"

"Shut up, I know." Nicheal groaned. "I really thought he had changed this time..."

"I know Nicheal, he always does! But then he goes back into the same routine! Maybe this weekend away will help you!"

"Maybe...are there any cute boys up here to distract me!"

"Not exactly what I meant...but yeah there's a few I guess."

"Any that you have your claws in already?" Nicheal asked with a wink.

"Shut up! I do not have my claws in any of them...but I might have a date with one tonight..."

"Bella! I thought we were going to have a girls weekend! No boys!"

"We were Nicheal, but he asked me and well I can't say no!"

"You could have..." Nicheal grumbled which I quickly silenced with a look. "Alright I know, I realize that I am being a bitch! Sorry, so tell me about this date. Who's the guy? Where's the date? How old is he?"

Taking back Nicheal's quick change of attitude I was silent for a moment before I caught up with her questions, "His name is Edward Cullen, he is the same age as me and I'm not sure exactly where the date is. Some restaurant."

"Well where did you meet him?"

"I met him at school, where else Nicheal?"

"I was just asking!"

"Sorry." I laughed as I pulled into the driveway. "Alright, get your stuff and come in! You can meet Charlie and we can talk for a little bit before my date at six thirty."

"Kay cool." Nicheal replied grabbing her bag.

Walking into the house I yelled out for Charlie and walked into the living room where he was sitting down watching TV.

"Hey Bells! You must be Nicheal." Charlie said extending his hand.

"Yup, that's me." Nicheal said shaking his hand.

"So dad, what time did you get home?" I asked.

"Oh I came home early, around 3. I was just going to order a pizza for supper is that okay?"

"Well actually...I have a date with Edward tonight, but Nicheal loves pizza!" I said.

"Edward Cullen, the doctors son?"

"Yes, we are just going out for dinner so I won't be to long."

"Alright then..." said Charlie, turning to Nicheal he asked, "So pizzas okay with you?"

"Yup I love it."

"Alright." Charlie said sitting back down, dismissing us. Grabbing Nicheal's arm I pulled her up the stairs to my room.

"So, he's the "doctors son" is he!" Nicheal exclaimed as soon as I closed my door.

"Oh shut up woman!" I laughed going over to sit on my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry...long time no posts. Read my AN at the end?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, nor am I getting paid to write this, I am only doing this for fun, etc etc.**

* * *

"Alright Nicheal." I said sitting down. "I need your help with something serious."

Sobering up Nicheal immediately sat down on my bed and grabbed my hand, "Bella, what's up."

"I...I need you help with something..." I said looking down, "I don't know what to wear!" I yelled jumping off my bed and walked towards my closet.

"Are you serious Bella? I thought you were going to tell me you were fucking dying!"

"I know," I laughed. "Now help me with what to wear."

Two hours later I was sitting down in front of my mirror flabbergasted. "Nicheal...how the fuck did you do this..?"

"Bella, you're beautiful. I just enhanced a few of your features!" she said stepping back to admire her work, my hair was down of course but she had curled it into bouncy waves. My make-up was dramatic with a flicked out eyeliner and black smudged into my waterline. She had picked out a dark blue blouse with a dainty black belt and I was wearing my best dark jeans, no holes. And to top it off she had my black high heels waiting for me my the door with my purse.

"This is completely ridiculous!" I said examining my face closer. As I leaned back the doorbell rang. Froze, I quickly glanced up in the mirror and caught Nicheal's gaze. "He's here..."

"Get up!" Nicheal screeched pulling me up and pushing me towards the stairs. Stumbling I straightened up smoothing the front of my shirt down and walked down the stairs, being careful to hold onto the banister. Falling face first down the stairs wasn't exactly the first impression that I was looking for. As I made it to the the bottom of the stairs I glanced back at Nicheal who was standing as the top of the stairs, her face was one of horror. Quickly glancing behind me my eyes fell onto Charlie standing in front of Edward with his arms crossed, from this direction it seemed he was giving him something along the lines of the Spanish Inquisition. Rushing over I linked arms with Edward shivering at the close proximity of him and how cold he was to the touch. Pulling back slightly Edward reassured Charlie that he would have be home by ten thirty and ushered me towards his silver Volvo.

"I am so sorry about that. Charlie is just really weird like that.." I said as I sat down in the passengers side of his car.

"No that's fine Bella, I understand." Edward replied from the opposite side.

"Alright..." I bit my lip as I looked out of the window tucking my hands under my thighs, I suddenly felt very nervous. As if he could feel my nerves sky-rocketing Edward suddenly commented on my apparel, saying how I looked very pretty in blue. Laughing, I tilted my head down to hide my always there rosy blush. Sweeping my hair to one side I looked over to Edward to examine what he had one, a crisp clean white button up and a pair of very dark blue jeans with a dark coat over top.

"So where are we going to Edward?" I asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

"Come on!" I laughed, "Just tell me."

Cracking a grin Edward took his eyes off of the road and glanced at me. Staring into his light gold eyes I felt myself grinning stupidly and couldn't break the gaze until he looked back at the road. Wanting to smack myself in the head for acting like a such love-sick girl I slunk down farther in the seat. While I was still reprimanding myself for acting like a fool Edward had pulled up in front of a restaurant called "La Bella Italia".

I looked over at him, "Is this some sort of odd pun or a genuine awkward coincidence?" I asked.

"Genuine. They have the best Italian food within 100 miles." He said with wide eyes.

"Alright then." I said giving him one last look before turning to open my door where he suddenly appeared opening the door for me. Quickly turning back around I saw his door firmly shut and seat belt back in place, turning back to him slowly I arched one eyebrow, "Thank you?"

"You're very welcome Bella." He said holding out his hand.

Still staring at him blankly I didn't move.

"Bella?"

"Oh right..." Shaking myself out of my trance I took his offered hand and swung my legs out the door standing up. Cursing Nicheal slightly for choosing the highest, thinnest heels I own I tried not to wobble as I made my way up the front steps of _La Bella Italia_. At least they made my ass look great.

Standing next to the waiter's podium Edward and I exchanged awkward glances and did not talk much. My mind was still reeling at how he got over to my car door so quickly and he was no doubt thinking of ways to cryptically answer my questions in a way that it wouldn't give anything away. Rolling my eyes slightly I gave the waitress a bright smile as she walked over to us but it seemed she only had eyes for my date, ignoring me completely. Narrowing my eyes slightly I watched as Edward tried to be polite to this vile girl while not paying to much attention to her. As soon as we got to out table and sat down the stupid waitress lingered around, back to me, facing Edward and asked him if there was anything she could help him with. And the sexual innuendo was clearly there. Looking at Edward I could see that he was quite embarrassed but I could also tell that he wouldn't do anything to directly offend the girl, thankfully I was there.

"Hi, miss?" I said and she turned around with an annoyed look in her eye, "Yeah, hi, I'm the date, ya know the one he asked here. So why don't you make yourself useful and get me a diet coke." I finished with a smile. Goddamn people these days...

Turning back to Edward with an incredulous look in her eye and her pencil almost snapping in too in her hand she looked beyond furious. Job complete than I suppose.

"So," I said, returning to the menu she had hastily put down before she left, "She was pretty, had real charm."

"I hadn't noticed, I much prefer brunettes." Edward said with a chuckle and then flashed me his crooked smile.

"Well, isn't that ironic." I said twirling a lock of my hair.

After placing my order with a new waitress, Edward ordered nothing and I decided to confront him.

"So, are you going to tell me what was that outside?"

"What was what?" Edward asked, oh so innocently.

"Oh haha, Edward, you know what I mean. How did you get to my door so quickly?"

"I'm afraid that I don't have the faintest clue what you are talking about Bella."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Fine, why did you take me on a dinner date if you weren't going to eat."

"Umm...funny story...I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Edward Cullen, what is with you? Tell me the truth."

"I did Bella. I am just not hungry."

I murmured in agreement laced with sarcastic and gave him a curt okay before turning to the dish that had appeared in front of me some time during our conversation. Stubbing my fork into the noodles I ate the dish while ignoring Edward.

"Bella, you can't ignore me all night."

"I believe I can. Or at least I can try." I said huffily as I put my fork down, I couldn't eat another bite although the paste was delicious.

"Why must you ignore me?"

"I don't like liars Edward." I said, then thought to myself, I hate liars.

"I never lied to go Bella!" Edward said incredulously.

"You just didn't tell me the truth."

"Those are two different things..." Edward muttered, but I heard.

"No in fact, they're really not." Picking up my purse I said, "I'm ready to go home now."

"I'm sorry Bella. But you just wouldn't understand."

Standing next to the table I looked at him, "Shouldn't that be for me to decide?"

* * *

**So I know it's been a long time, too long, I've missed updating this story A LOT but again, my family computer crashed. :/ Back in November, :/ So last week I went out and bought myself my OWN computer that only I am allowed to use. Problem solved. So I am moving to Quebec for a little bit this weekend and I am not starting school up there until the week after so expect updates throughout next week! :)**

**Now, I am facing a dilemma with this story. I have two seperate ways that I see this story going and I need to know which way interests you guys! I am wondering if you would prefer me to stick to the book and have Edward and Bella get together and be happy like it happened it the first Twilight book with just a little bit of something different in there. Or if you would prefer the more drama route, ie: who the mysterious guy from the bonfire was. Bella figuring out the Cullens are vamipres in a very...interesting way. ;) **

**So please either leave me a review or head on over to my profile to vote on a poll! Or if you really want it to go one way, DO BOTH! :) I will probably stop the poll say Sunday night or sometime on Monday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enojy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything that seems the least bit regconizable!**

* * *

Opening the door to the car I spared Edward one backwards glance, "Goodnight Edward." I said curtly with a nod of my head, still miffed that he insists on keeping all of these secrets from me.

"Sleep well Bella." Edward said with sad eyes.

Without replying I stepped out of his car and walked towards the front door. Arriving at the front door I could see in the glass the reflection of him watching me from his car. Opening the front door I closed it behind me gently so not to wake Charlie and Nicheal although I had the strongest urge to slam it just so he could see. Wearily I slipped off my heels before slowly climbing the stairs in front of me.

Opening the door in front of me I saw Nicheal sprawled out on my bed asleep. Unbuttoning my jeans I shimmied out of them and pulled off my top before slipping a large shirt over my head and the grubbiest, slouchiest sweats that I own. Crawling into my bed on the side closest to the wall I punched my pillow into a comfortable shape and curled up into a ball.

The next morning I was woken up by Nicheal shaking my shoulder asking how the date went. Looking at her, but not replying, I sat up. Staring ahead I thought of a way to condense the events of last night. Still thinking I stood up, stepping over Nicheal's body I jumped down and left the room. As expected Nicheal followed me downstairs into the kitchen. It wasn't until five minutes later and I was chewing on a pop tart that I replied.

"Well, we went to this restaurant called La Bella Italia, which in my mind is the most horrible joke ever. And he did this crazy speed thing to get over to my door and opened it for me, which was sketchy. But yeah, we went in and had this skank as a waitress who was totally ignoring me and just eye-fucking him. So after I dealt with her Edward refused to eat anything, which was so weird, because why the hell would you take someone on a date to a restaurant if you aren't going to eat? And then when I confronted him and asked why he was acting to weird he totally refused to tell me! He said that 'I just wouldn't understand'. Like what the hell? I don't even know, I have only known this person a few weeks but all these strange things keep happening and he refuses, flat out refuses, to tell me what's up." I finally blurted out and for a moment Nicheal just stood there, dumbfounded at all the information I had just blurted out. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out where to approach this.

"So I take it the date didn't go well?" she asked. Looking at her over a half eaten pop tart I arched my eyebrow and cracked a small grin, to which she started smiling and soon enough we were both in fits of laughter clutching our sides. Gasping for breath I walked over to the sink and poured myself a glass of water to calm down. Wiping the tears from the corner of our eyes Nicheal tried again, "So what are you going to do now?"

Sobering completely I slowly slid down the side of the cupboard until I was sitting on the floor leaning my back against the cold, hard wood. Joining me, Nicheal slid down until she occupied the space to my left. Leaning my head onto her shoulder I sighed, "I have no clue what to do. I like the fool for some incomprehensible reason..."

"You can't help who you like Bella."

"I know...I know...I just wish he would be honest with me...I know he is hiding something."

"So confront him!" Nicheal exclaimed.

"You think I haven't tried that! He refuses..."

"So follow him around, see what's up."

"You mean stalk him Nicheal?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds crude..."

Laughing I sat up straighter and hit her arm, "I would never be able to follow him around without him knowing...I don't know how but he always seems so...aware of his surroundings. It's weird."

"So that only leaves the other option...you gotta force it out of him."

"And how do you propose that I do that?"

Nicheal scratched he chin as she thought about it, "Torture?"

Letting out a bark of laughter I looked at her as if she were crazy and then told her so.

"Leave me alone Bella...I can't think of everything!"

"Come on you idiot, get up and eat then we will go to the Port Angeles mall. I need to go out, forget all about this stupid date." Jumping up at the thought of shopping Nicheal grabbed a package of poptarts and then dashed up the stairs to get ready, calling over her shoulder for me to hurry up. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the last of my poptart and followed the crazy lady up the stairs.

An hour later Nicheal and I were finally ready to go out to the door to Port Angeles. Her wearing a simple pair of jeans with a coral tank top and a grey cardigan while I had donned a loose, white, racer back tank top over a royal blue, tight tank top, also paired with simple cuffed jeans. Grabbing my gladiator sandals and purse I watched as Nicheal grabbed a simple pair of flats. Looking at us I realized how different we looked, Nicheal had short, blonde, ringlet curls while my tresses were long and dark with a slight wave. Nicheal loved to play around with different eyeshadow while I couldn't live without my black eyeliner. Sometimes I really didn't understand how we became best friends.

"Come on Bella!"

"I'm coming, chill." I laughed exiting my room.

By the time we had gotten to Port Angeles it around three and Nicheal was complaining on how we would not have enough time to shop.

"Nicheal, we have six hours until the stores close."

"But that's not enough! I mean that's only approximately six shops!"

"Nicheal!" I exclaimed, whipping my head to look at her I glared. "I am not staying in each shop for an hour!" How this woman liked shopping so much was beyond me...

"Okay well maybe not all the shops but..."

Silencing her with a glare, I grabbed her arm not letting her into the mall ahead of us. Letting out a squeak Nicheal feebly reached her hand out towards the doors.

"Nicheal, I know you love shopping, okay, and this afternoon is going to be fun. For the both of us. So that means if I do not want to stay in a shop for an hour, I won't, that is unnecessary."

"You're no fun..." pouted Nicheal. "But sure..."

"Okay." Releasing her, I continued to walk towards the doors not quite sure what I had gotten myself into.

Three hours later I collapsed onto a hard, uncomfortable chair but it felt like a plush Lazy-boy to my tired, aching feet. Clutching my strawberry-banana smoothie for dear life I rested my head against the linoleum table and regarded the numerous bags that surrounded mine and Nicheal's feet. Looking at her she barely looked fatigued...how was I supposed to take another three hours of this?

"Come on Bella, you said you just wanted to sit for a minute!"

"Why don't we take a break for just a little bit?" I asked weakly.

"Why would we do that!" Nicheal asked, astonished that I would think of such a thing.

"Food. Food, Nicheal. Food is good. It is an essential for life you know."

"Oh haha Bella, I know it is but you can't possibly be hungry when there are so many shops we haven't looked at yet!"

"Surprisingly, yes, yes I can." I said finally sitting up and looking directly into the eyes of Edward frickin' Cullen and his petite sister, Alice I think her name was. "Oh shit."

"What?" Nicheal asked turning fully around to stare. "Who's that?" she asked, still staring.

"It's fucking him, now turn back around!"

Slowly Nicheal turned around and looked at me, sipping her smoothie, "He's cute." she said with a nod of her head.

Rolling my eyes at her I stared down at my smoothie and hoped that they would continue to walk past our table but of course, thirty seconds later they were casting shadows onto out table.

"Hello Bella. Getting some shopping done?" Alice asked nudging a bag with the tip of her shoe.

Groaning I came up with a smile and greeted her, "Hello Alice, yes me and my friend were just having a girl's day. To forget about stupid things." I said with a pointed glance at Edward.

"Oh, so have you guys been to the third floor yet? They have this amazing jewellery store!" Alice gushed. My eyes opened wider and I glanced to Nicheal shaking my head but I was too late.

"Bella! Let's go!" Nicheal asked, her cheeks already flush with excitement.

"Nicheal...I thought we were taking a break! My feet hurt."

"Well that's okay! Me and Nicheal can go, you could stay here with Edward!" Alice said, extending her hand towards Nicheal, "Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

Narrowing my eyes I was about to interrupt but before I could get a word out Nicheal was squealing with joy and collecting her bags, with just one wave and a quick, 'Bye Bella!' I was left stranded at the table with Edward Cullen standing next to me.

"May I take a seat?" he asked.

* * *

**So am I the only one who thought it was completely ridiculous that they went to a restaurant named "Le Bella Italia" when her name is Bella? Yes, no? It just seemed too similiar for me..**


End file.
